Most people require a certain amount of sleep at night to feel well rested the following day. Often, when a person works, the person will set an alarm to wake them up at an appropriate time so that they can arrive at work on time. To get sufficient sleep, the person will go to bed at a time that allows for an appropriate amount of sleep (e.g., 7 hours, 8 hours, etc.). However, most people do not fall asleep right away when they go to bed. So, even if the person goes to bed at an appropriate time to provide 8 hours of sleep, the person often only ends up with 6 or 7 hours of sleep when the alarm goes off in the morning.